ULTIMATE INSANITY
by Ferngully
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Akira would be like with an insane, neurotic, paranoid, obsessive, overdramatic, panicky, high-strung psycopath?  Well, here's your answer!  It's name: Beth Ann Smith (You've been warned).


Have you ever wondered what Akira would be like with a neurotic, insane, obssesive, paranoid, panicky, nutty, psycopath? Well, here you go! This fanfic is basically about Beth Ann Smit, a Sergeant in the U.M.F. who finds herself in Neo Tokyo during AKira. Now, for some background info.  
  
Firstly, Beth Ann, Brian Torrent, William McKay, General Macabi, etc are all actually characters from an original work I've been writing. They are all memembers of the Space Defenses, a rebel faction that is fighting a war against the Universal Military Forces (U.M.F.), the corrupt organization that is the governing/military strength throughout the universe. Anyway, it's not really important. I just wanted to put the "unique" character of Beth Ann in a situation where she had to deal with all those things from Akira.  
  
Secondly, this is kind of an alternate version of Akira. Don't worry, there's still Kaneda, Tetsuo, Neo Tokyo, the espers, etc. It's just that things happen differently than they do in the movie/manga. Just go with it  
  
Finally, a warning: DO NOT TAKE BETH ANN SERIOUSLY. Granted, she is the narrator (she's writing a letter to her beloved Major Brian Torrent), but don't be fooled! She overdramatizes everything and is a bit off her rocker.  
  
Now enjoy as you go inside the mind of Beth Ann Smith as she experiences the world of AKira for the first time!   
  
To my dearest Major Brian Torrent,   
  
  
  
I am writing this to you for I fear I may never see you again. Somehow, for some forlorn, unexplained reason, I have been RIPPED from the safety of our military base (granted at war with the U.M.F.) and taken into the clutches of the enemy - no the enemy of the Space Defenses, but of mankind! Yes, strange, violent, and I fear very drugged people have taken me into this horrible, very frightening city full of many men who may attempt to take advantage of me. Oh, I fear! How I fear, my dearest Major Brian Torrent! Even now, inside the safety of these prison walls, I know I still am in danger - for the same gangs of rebel punks who harrassed me on the callous streets are locked away in these same cells. Please, I beg of you, Major Brian Torrent, to pray for my poor tormented soul, wretched and dastardly and surrounded by many people who may harm me. But I fear, Major Brian Torrent, that you will never receive this letter nor will you ever learn of my agony and terrifying predicament for I have no actual way of sending this to you. HOWEVER, I must write! For there is nothing else I can do and I will not allow my traumas to cause me to forget you, my love, my dearest Major Brian Torrent! No, this city and its horrors may be strong, but my will is stronger! And, now my dear, sweet, beloved, righteous, handsome, intelligent, charming, amazing, honorable, noble Major Brian Torrent, I will write to you about my troubles and turmoils before I lose my chance and my throat is terribly slit before this paper, my pathetic blood replacing the dry ink, and hope that somehow, some way, God will be good to me - just once - and send this last message to you:  
  
It began in Neo-Tokyo and it seems that is where it may end if you find no way to rescue me from my inevitable, miserable fate. General Macabi had sent me on a mission with William McKay - General or Private I am unsure anymore - to the Japanese Military Police as messengers with a package. Unfortunatley, we never reached the Japanese Military Police, nor do I know what happened to poor William McKay; he has been lost - swallowed by this savage city. But, you must understand, my dearest Major Brian Torrent, we were mere messangers, unarmed as we crossed the border into this hell-hole. General Macabi had said we were...expendable. I try not to sob as I say this, for I fear people - very scary people - may take notice of me - but I cannot help but question in my agony - what happend to the saying "you're not suppose to shoot the messenger?" Surely, that saying should include being viciously attacked by violent gangs! Oh, why couldn't the saying include that! Another sob has escaped my lips, quiet but painful. As for McKay, I will try my best to find him if I do not die in this God forsaken place first, or if he has not died yet, either. And the package - I still am in possession of the package. I have not opened it, for it is classified information, and I have been forbidden to look at it; only a man named Colonel Shikishima may see it. I have hidden it under my shirt as to hide it from the BARBARIANS who dare call themselves officers. When they tried to pat me down - VIOLATE me - I was quick to attack with a frantic seizure of death and they tried no more. After all, my body is for you and you alone, Major Brian Torrent.  
  
McKay and I arrived in Neo-Tokyo at noon, dressed in plain clothes as to be inconspicous. My first impression of the place was that it was not very friendly. I mean, with all the broken glass and graffitti and obnoxious blaring noises, I was sure that I would not fit in. And the people - I must say, they were frightening. Oh, Major Brian Torrent, if you could only have seen the twisted faces of those villianous scoundrels, you could have perhaps understand but, alas, no! Your pure, beautiful eyes should not be tainted with such monstrosity! Anyway, many of them were very rude and said a lot of bad things that were quite similar to the writing spewed all over the walls. They constantly kept harrassing me to "get out of the way" and I have you know, I was NOT in the way. I was merely standing on the sidewalk, stunned by the horror that lay before me as McKay attempted to read the map that would lead us down the crooked roads to the Japanese Military Police. And it wasn't even THEIR sidewalk at that! It was a PUBLIC sidewalk - and very clearly public, why, with all the other people standing and walking! Yet they chose to harrass me of all people! Now that I think about it, they must have been trying to take advantage of me, if you know what I mean. Oh, that has to be it! But, Major Brian Torrent, you must believe me! I would never betray your beloved love that I worship with all my own love. No, I would rather die, body ripped from limb to limb until I am nothing but a horribly mutated blob of flesh and blood than betray you! And yet, so many times, I was desperate to cling on to McKay in sheer fear - but I would deny the urge! I would not allow myself to cling on to anyone but you. How I wish you were there to cling on to! But, at the same time, I'm glad you were not for you, Major Brian Torrent, the epitome of perfection, never deserve to suffer as I, your pathetic and insignificant slave in comparison, do.  
  
"Maybe we turn left..." I remember McKay saying as he turned the map up and down. It was right before my teeth stopped chattering in fear and I snapped.  
  
"Maybe? MAYBE?!" In anxiety, I snatched the map from him. McKay did not protest. But yet how was I, an innocent girl, suppose to know anything about maps? It seemed impossible! I let out a sob.  
  
"Now, don't cry Beth Ann," McKay tried to comfort me in his awkward sort of way.  
  
"We're lost! We're lost forever!" I cried in regret. "And I'll never see my precious Major Brian Torrent ever -" Suddenly, a rude, barbarian type man came riding along and stole the map right from my hand! Can you believe it? I could not! And, what's more, he laughed this sort of vicious type cackle! Oh, Major Brian Torrent, if you were only there to rescue me! And I tried to get it back - as useless as it was, I tried - but it was to no avail, for the thief had a scooter and all I had were my legs. Besides, McKay held me back - he was saying something about the man having a knife. But it was not importnat to me! Nothing would keep me from taking back the one thing that may have led me back to you again, not even sharp, pointy objects! Oh, if only I had fought McKay harder, Major Brian Torrent, for the thief was gone in a few blinks of an eye. Gone, gone, gone...  
  
"Don't worry, Beth Ann. We'll get another one," McKay told me as I sulked. If only it was that simple! If only THEY didn't come. Yes, these so-called "revolutionists" came marching down the street then in large numbers, in some form of a protest rally. Cars began honking as they blocked the streets and waved their banners. It was all very frightening.  
  
"The time is now! The revolution is now!" one of the men cried from the crowd.  
  
"Revolution?" Could they possibly be our Space Defense bretheren? I looked up at McKay for an answer. "Are they having a rally without us?!"   
  
"They?" McKay was confused; he wasn't as quick as I was. And then - the barbarians came.  
  
Troops, with gas guns and real guns and scary tanks and I was frightened.  
  
"Oh my God! The U.M.F. has found us out!" I screamed in a panic as I had every right to.   
  
"U.M.F.?" McKay questioned me. "No - these aren't Space Defense rebels. I think I remember something about revolutionists in Neo-Tokyo. The resistance and some Akira cult..."  
  
"WHAT?!" I squeaked out as the word "cult" came out. I knew the place was bad already but when cults come into play, I draw a line. However, a riot then broke out. A horrible, terrible, disastorous riot. Oh, I wish you had been there to protect me, yet I am glad you remain pure of the horror I've seen. Oh, the horror! The inconceivable horror! I screamed; what else could I do to protect myself?  
  
Then, I ran. Granted, I ran TOWARD the riot, but I swear to you Major Brian Torrent that it was all part of my secret stragedy. It was like...reverse psychology! That's it! Of course, you would understand that, my intellegent and handsome Major Brian Torrent, but, alas, poor McKay was dumbrounded. And he tried to catch up to me, Major Brian Torrent, he really did - but, luck was cruel and his legs not swift and he was overtaken by three big brutes who were really scary. And I would have gone back to help him, I really would have, Major Brian Torrent, but my utter shock left me frozen, keeping me from the heroic task. That and the smoke screen that blinded all, officers and rebels alike. But I remember McKay's last words to me before he was out of sight:  
  
"No, wait Beth Ann! You're going the wrong way..."  
  
What I remember next was a blur. Mostly due to the smoke. And then, due to the concussion which I will explain. I was coughing, tears flinging from my eyes - they were my sobs for you, my dear Major Brian Torrent, even if it was just tear gas. And I stumbled backwards - whatever could I do? - coughing and eyes painfully shut. If only you could have embraced me, Major Brian Torrent, right then and there! But, alas, I stumbled back, your arms FAR, FAR away from mine, and into an alleyway. Somehow, I hit into a dumpster just SITTING there for no apparent reason than to do me harm! And I fell back, into the dumpster, with a horrific scream, and hit my head against the rim of the dumpster. Thus, I received my concussion. I became very disorientated then as I lay in the filthy dumpster. But then, after a few moments, I fell into unconciousness for a very, very long time...  
  
I awoke, still in the dumpster, when it was dark. If only I had dreams of you, Major Brian Torrent! But, alas, I dreamt nothing. I sat up as quickly as possilbe. The riot was gone, McKay was gone, and - the package! I gasped. But, the Lord was with me and your prayers, too, my dearest Major Brian Torrent, well, if you had known I was there, and the package was lying there beside me. True, it was covered in muck, but it was there. McKay had entrusted me with it, and rightfully so! I embraced it with sheer joy and relief. Then, cleverly, I hid the package under my shirt - as I stated before. I cringed; I had forgotten about the muck. YES, it was my unfortunate fate! But what choice did I have? It was my brave duty to hide that package! My mission.  
  
I got out of the dumpster. To my horror, I saw my jacket, the beautiful one you gave me, my beautiful Major Brian Torrent - it was covered in the disgusting smut of the dumpster. Oh, the horror! The unspeakable horror! I let out a wail of agony. My mouth gaped open. I went to scream, but...a maniac attacked me from behind. I spun around and screamed at the sight of the short boy of about my age. His face was one of bewilderment - but I wasn't so easily fooled! I backed up against the dumpster; I was trapped. behind him, I could see a motorbike. I should have known he was some biker punk. He advanced toward me slowly and asked:  
  
"Um...miss...are you...all right...?" I knew right away he was trying to take advantage of me. Of course, I remained calm, llike you would, Major Brian Torrent. Strategically, I held my jacket closed as a form of protection.  
  
"Who are you?!" I demanded. I was very stern, Major Brian Torrent. You would have been proud. He started in again, PRETENDING to be innocent.  
  
"Well, my name is Kai -"  
  
"So THAT'S your name!" I interrupted. You must admit, Kai's a very unusually suspicous name, Major Brian Torrent.  
  
"Yes..."   
  
"Well...what are you doing here? HMM?"  
  
"I was just waiting for my friends - "  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
"What?"   
  
I screamed. "Get away from me!" I slapped him and made my escape to the other side of the alley. I leaned up against the wall, trembling. But after that slap, I knew he knew I wasn't easy pickings anymore. He blinked, obviously one of his mind tricks; he was obviously up to something. So, I barked at him fiercely. He took a startled step back - I knew I had scared him off for good.  
  
"I'm just going to stand over there, okay?" And he then walked over to the open end of the alley -obviously blocking my only means of escape! Could you believe it, Major Brian Torrent? I couldn't. But, I had handled the situation like any trained, civilized soldier would, and I stood up straight and proudly, smoothing my hair. But then I noticed my attire - I was filthy. With a gasp, I turned and noticed a door to some sort of bar - the door WAS labeled "Adults Only." And then I came up with a brilliant plan, Major Brian Torrent, maybe even up to General Macabi's caliber, though it would never surpass your greatness. Although only sixteen, I would INFILITRATE, the bar, renourish myself, and find some sort of shower! It was perfect! Just perfect!  
  
And that's what I did. I tried my best to remain inconspicous, what with all the punks and scantily dressed women doing not so nice things, but I pulled it off with style. I approaced the bar. The bartender snorted and looked at me with displeasure. Strangely, the bar was silent and all eyes were were set on me. I really must have been pulling it off well.  
  
"Are you...lost...miss?" the bartender asked. He was another one of THOSE, but I could deal with him, just like I dealt with that punk from the alley.  
  
"No! " I abruptly exclaimed. "Where's the shower? I DEMAND to know."  
  
"Uh...there ain't no showers here -" The bartender was obviously lying - "Not that I can't say you don't need one...there's a bathroom, though -"  
  
"Yes, the bathroom!" I cried aloud. I slammed money on the counter, all I had. "I want a drink." The bartender looked at my money, the scoundrel.  
  
"A drink ain't going to cost that much - "  
  
"Well this is all I'm giving you so...so...ha!"  
  
"But -"  
  
"Put it on that table!" I pointed to a small, round, empty table.  
  
"Well, what type of drink, miss?" The nerve that bartender had, Major Brian Torrent!  
  
"Something...nonalcoholic!" I made my way to the bathroom and cleaned up as best as I could with their INFERIOR sink. Worst of all, I think someone was...DOING it...with SOMEONE ELSE in one of the stalls! Can you believe it? I couldn't! Anyway, when I returned from the bathroom, conversation had resumed like normal and a glass of water on my table. I had successfully infiltrated the bar. Pleased with myself, I sat and drank my water. Then, curiously, I took the package out from under my shirt and put it on the table.  
  
I couldn't open it, of course, Major Brian Torrent, but I did examine the envelope. It was addressed to obviously, Colonel Shikishima in reference to a certain "Tetsuo Shima." I contemplated the name for a moment before the bar doors were swung open, and obnoxiously at that. Swiftly, I concealed the package, covering it up with my arms.   
  
That's when I saw HIM - Kaneda. Of course, I didn't actually KNOW his name at that time, Major Brian Torrent. And furthermore, I wasn't attracted to him in the slightest - not at all. Oh! I let out a sob of guilt now as I write this letter to you, my dear, sweet Major Brian Torrent! I have sinned terribley! I...I STARED at him! Oh, did I stare! Shame to my blasphemous soul! Damn my incessive body to be mangled in the firey pits of hell! Perhaps this is why I have been cursed to remained imprisoned in these vicious ruins that dare call itself a city! Yet, alas, I will continue on with my letter in hopes that you will receive it and find somewhere deep within your blessed heart to forgive me of my vindictive vice! And I now continue on...   
  
I noticed that Kaneda, known to me only as the boy in the reddish orange leather at the time, was accompanied by that malicious Kai character who attacked me in the alley! Moreover, he was also with a tall, lanky, very frightening brute. They were laughing. I was petrified.   
  
"We got those clowns good yesterday, didn't we Kaneda?" Kai spoke. Kaneda laughed.  
  
"Yeah. We sure did!" They all sat in a booth.  
  
"And tonight we're going to clobber them even worse!" the lanky one spoke in a a coarse voice. I couldn't believe it! They were clown killers! I know you must be fearful for my well-being now, with all these clown-killers running around, but I assure you, they were clown-killers for good reason. I always was frightened of clowns, considering they were creepy creatures, but the clowns I met this evening - they were like demons searching for flesh in the middle of the night! Of course, I didn't know that at the time and was frantic to get out without making a scene.  
  
"Hey, you damn kids!" the bartender was saying as I cautiously rose from my seat, preparing to make my getaway. The package I had pressed tightly against my chest. "This ain't some God-damn party, you know!" I couldn't believe he used such profanity!  
  
"Shut up, old man!" the lanky one shouted. "It ain't like we're going to break anything!"  
  
"Yeah, lighten up!" Kaneda added, leaning back. I inched my way toward the door. "We'll be leaving in a little while, anyway." They all snickered horrible, terrible snickers and my feet froze. I quivered in fear.  
  
"Hey, you know what, Kaneda," that shifty Kai spoke. 'This is almost like old times, you know?" Kaneda's face became very solemn, I remember, then.  
  
"Yeah...almost. Except without Tetsuo." The name Tetsuo rang a bell. I listened attentively. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, of course, Major Brian Torrent, but it was for the mission.  
  
"Damn it, Kaneda!" the lanky one scolded in a scary way that frightens me still. "Will you forget about that stupid runt!"  
  
"Yama!" Kai then exclaimed and I then learned the name of the lanky one.  
  
"All I'm saying is that if Tetsuo's going to be an idiot, let him be an idiot! It ain't your problem. You ain't his keeper."  
  
"I guess..." Kaneda didn't seem convinced, but it was then that I was convinced - convinced to leave. For, at that moment, my dear Major Brian Torrent, my eyes widened and I looked down at the package. The name "Tetsuo Shima" blared out at me and I gasped. I shoved the package under my shirt again and fled.  
  
However, as I entered the alley, so close to escape, I learned that Kaneda and his gang had cleverly left a baracade of bikes to block my path. Oh, but my beloved Major Brian Torrent who I adore with all my heart and soul, the baracade was just too much for me and the dark was just too intense. For I did not see the baracade and in my frantic escape I accidently tripped into a red bike and knocked it over. Naturally, I panicked. I let out an abrupt scream. I ran up and down the alley a bit, but something prevented me from leaving - I suppose it was my code of honor, Major Brian Torrent, but I could not leave the bike lying on the dirt ground of that dingy alley. I ran to the bike quickly; time was short and the pressure was on. I tried lifting it, oh, how I tried, Major Brian Torrent! But it was just so heavy and I so weak. I lifted it an inch off the ground but it fell. I tried again and again, but to no avail. None what so ever! If only you were there to lift it for me, my strong and sturdy Major Brian Torrent. Yet, I am glad you were not for then you would have had to seen the horrible trauma that I would have to endure next.  
  
The door swung open and out into the alley came Kaneda and his gang. Immediately, I screamed. I fell to the ground and rolled about so they couldn't get a hold of me. I kept screaming. What else could I do, Major Brian Torrent? Granted, they were stunned, shocked even. Of course, I realize now that it must have been all part of my master plan that subconsciously is in my head and I was using some sort of psychological mind tricks on them to throw them off the track. I learn from the best, my dear, sweet Major Brian Torrent, for you minds is so wonderfully brilliant!  
  
"Hey! That's that weird girl I met before," that devious Kai dastardly informed them over my screams. "Just a few minutes before."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Yama questioned. I obviously was winning the battle. "She looks like she's having a sei - a sei - uh, what's it called again, Kai? Sounds like season or something..."  
  
"Seizure?"  
  
"Yeah! That's it! One of those!"  
  
"Hey!" Kaneda had seen the fallen bike. "My bike!" He went forward, toward me. I knew he was a sexual assaulter then, and I was quick to defend myself. I outleashed with a scream and bared my killer nails. They would not be a match for me, my Major Brian Torrent, for my will to find you again was much stronger than their sick urges and desires.  
  
"Maybe she has rabies." Kai suggested. I was deceiving them all splendidly.  
  
"What's that again?" Yama asked and I remember that it was then I realized that this Yama fellow wasn't all that bright. I could perhaps manipulate him to save myself. Yet, suddenly, as Kai went to answer, fear flung onto me and I fell to my knees before Kaneda and begged for mercy.  
  
"I'm sorry!" I had apologized dramatically. "I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to knock over your bike! But I - I was trying to...escape...from...well, it doesn't matter from what! But I tried to lift it and - don't kill me! I have to find my precious Major Brian Torrent again who I love with such a passion that our love could light the sky - " I said it just like that, my sweet Major Brian Torrent, "And if you dare try to take advantage of me, I swear you will not see the end of my wrath for our love is stronger than disgusting perverts like you! Perverts! Stay away from me!" I let out a scream and jumped back. Surprisingly, Kaneda laughed. Maybe he had a devious subconscious plan of his own. Then, he walked past me. I thought to attack, but instead I wrapped my arms around my knees. I was on the defensive, after all. Then, he lifted his bike up and brushed the dirt off it; what was he up to?  
  
"See, nothing to worry about. No harm done," he told me. I blinked and stood up - indeed, I was perplexed. It couldn't be that easy, could it? I know you won't believe it, Major Brian Torrent, but it was!  
  
"Oh. Well then..." I went to leave the alley.  
  
"You, uh, want a ride home?" Kaneda then offered and I froze in fear. They could compromise the mission. Then again - they knew Tetsuo - therefore, they could perhaps lead me to Colonel Shikishima. Yet, I could not let on that I knew about Tetsuo - I had to remain UNDERCOVER.  
  
"WHAT?!" Yama was quick to protest. "Why you want to take that wacko home, Kaneda?"  
  
"BECAUSE." Kaneda seemed annoyed and I trembled, clasping my hands together in some form of security. "She looks like she could use some help. It's called CHIVALRY." Yama looked confused and turned to Kai.  
  
"Nevermind, Yama..." Kai muttered. Then, I remember him whispering, "I don't know Kaneda. I think this girl might not be all there..."  
  
"I can hear you, you know!" I exclaimed angrily stomping my foot.  
  
"And we're suppose to down some clowns, Kaneda!" Yama shouted, ignoring me. But, alas, I am used of being ignored. "We can't take her with us!" The thought frightened every inch of my veins. I went to protest the idea, but then -  
  
"She's not COMING with us. We'll take her HOME first and then we'll get the clowns." Home - even now my eyes grow dreamy at the thought of home, where you, my precious Major Brian Torrent, awaits. And I thought, perhaps I could accept a ride from a bunch of bike punks. And I could always go back for McKay later..."Damn it! I'm the leader of this gang and I say we're taking her home!" I let out a small whine of agony as my entranced daze of you and home left me and was replaced by utter fear - he had taken hold of my wrist. "Now, come on!"  
  
"No, wait!" I tried to protest, but it was futile. Then, I let out a small shrill cry to myself, as if questioning fate for giving me such pain and suffering. "Gang?!"  
  
Oh, my sweet Major Brian Torrent! Why must I remember such horrible memories so vividly? And we were riding down the street at a speed that I was certain was illegal for a very long time. Dare I say - yet only for your eyes to read and read alone - I almost wet myself. Oh, the shame! The undeniable shame! And what was worse - I clung onto Kaneda! You must think me vile and unfaithful for clinging onto anyone other than you, considering I swore I would only cling on to you and you alone, and indeed I know it must be true! Granted, I would have fallen off the bike otherwise, but still - no excuse can be made for my most horrendous sin!  
  
Much illegal activity happened from that moment until I was taken to the police station. I tried to fight against all of it, but, alas, I was truely frightened. Speeding, cursing loudly, breaking things, running lights - and, worse of all, they were talking about something called "capsules" that, dare I say, I think were ILLEGAL drugs. I even got a glimpse of it, I think, and it looked remarkably like the pill that was on the back of Kaneda's jacket. Oh, how guilt-ridden I was! But these sins were nothing compared to the inconceivable terrors that I next would have to endure.  
  
I met...the CLOWNS. Oh, I gasp now at the thought, my wonderful Major Brian Torrent! They came - God, how they came! And BEFORE Kaneda had taken me home! In fact, he hadn't even asked me the WAY home to you, my dear beloved Major Brian Torrent! He was too busy speeding around that God forsaken city and getting high! Oh! I know that I shouldn't say such things, but, my kind-hearted, benevolent Major Brian Torrent, if you had only been there, you'd understand the unspeakable horrors I speak of.  
  
And they violently attacked us! Us! ME! Of all the horrors! Oh, the humanity, my dear Major Brian Torrent! And then I learned - Kaneda and his gang - they had CLUBS. Or, well, objects that resmembled clubs. I barely can recall what happened, considering my eyes were closed tightly most of the time, but I do remember lots of foul language and grunts and screams and wacking noises. Oh, the horrible sounds, my dear Major Brian Torrent. And the sound of motorbikes ripping down the street (I think more of Kaneda's gang showed up) was just too much for me. I was going to throw up, Major Brian Torrent - I could feel myself turn sick and green - and right on Kaneda at that! And I feared, my sweet Major Brian Torrent; oh, how I feared that if I did throw up on Kaneda, he would kill me or he would lose control of his bike and we would both be killed.  
  
Luckily, God was with me this evening and he saved me from my utter humiliation and my death as well...well, sort of. It just so happens that as I was about to vomit, Major Brian Torrent, a clown passed by us and swung one of his bat things at us. Kaneda ducked it; I, unfortunately, did not. Oh, the pain I felt, my good, dear Major Brian Torrent, as that club smashed into my face and I went flying off Kaneda's bike, which had been traveling at over 90 miles per hour, and skidded into the jagged pavement with more bikes traveling toward me. I screamed as I hit the ground and twisted about in my agony. I screamed again as the other bikes swerved by me. By some miracle of fate, I somehow managed to dodge the oncoming bikes. And a smile of relief overcame me as I sat up, though still on my knees. Then, I threw up. Oh, how I threw up, my dear Major Brian Torrent. How I am glad you were not there to see the grotesque vomit that escaped my lips in a gush and splattered onto the street.  
  
After that disgusting display of sickly spew, I heard a humming noise come to my ears and I realized, to my ultimate horror, that the gangs were returning. Oh, how they were returning! Why did they have to return? Why? Why? Why? Alas, my beautiful Major Brian Torrent, I am doomed to suffer in my agony, perhaps because of my vile betrayal of you, perhaps because my life has always been cursed with horror and turmoil - I do not know - but I must finish my horrific destiny if I ever plan to start a new fate with you. You whom I adore above all people of this painful, violent, hopeless world - you are, my remarkable Major Brian Torrent, the only creature that can make this dark world bright. I try to hold back my tears of remorse and sorrow as I write to you, my glorious Major Brian Torrent, for I miss you with such passion that I think my heart will break - but, alas, Major Brian Torrent, I must continue on for I fear my time is growing short.  
  
So, as the bikes approached, I did what any normal, sane, civilized girl and soldier would do in such a predicament; I let out a horrific, terrified scream, one shrill twisted with fear and despair. But my scream, as loud and ear-piercing as it was, was hardly heard for the blaring sirens overcame it.  
  
"It's the cops!" I heard someone cry; I think it may have sounded like Yama. I turned my head, face distorted in agony, to see cop cars approaching. And then they all deserted, clowns and Kaneda's gang alike, speeding off and leaving me nearly mangled on the street - MANGLED, Major Brian Torrent, MANGLED! Even Kaneda, who, come to think about it now, my dear Major Brian Torrent, isn't all that attractive in any sense of the word, abandoned me for those BRUTES who DARE call themselves officers without even second thought or glance. But I was too immersed in my own horror to realize this until later. I let out a long desperate whine:  
  
"COPS?!"  
  
Alas, Major Brian Torrent, I am being summoned by those barbaric officers again. I fear that I will not be able to finish telling you my solemn tale. But now, as I am being pulled by the arm out of my dingy, damp, dark prison cell and into an unknown fate that will most likely be worse that death, I pray that somehow this letter will get to you, my dear Major Brian Torrent, and you will know of the undying love I have for you, Major Brian Torrent - that I cherish with all my heart, soul, and body. But do not fear for me, Major Brian Torrent, for I am strong, as is my love for you; only pray for me, that I will find some way to see your shining face in front of my eyes once more, for although I can envision your eyes so vividly in my imagination it could never be the same as your eyes sincerely looking into mine.   
  
With all my love,  
  
Beth Ann 


End file.
